Bodas de oro
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: Bella y Edward cumplen 50 años de Matrimonio, Ambos recuerdan como era su vida hasta ese momento, edward le tiene una sorpresa... Todos Humanos... entren y Lean... pliss


_**Bodas de Oro**_

**POV Bella**

Hoy era un día especial, Quién diría que han pasado ya 53 años en que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Estaba sumida en mis recuerdos…

Quien hubiera pensado que el casamiento de mi madre, y la decisión de venir a vivir con mi padre me han dado los mejores años de mi vida. Una familia hermosa, un marido que me ama, mis amados angelitos y mis amados nietos.

Cuando tome esta decisión la verdad no pensaba mucho, solo en que me exiliaba a mi infierno personal.

Y se convirtió en mi cielo personal.

Las cosas no siempre fueron sencillas, chica nueva en escuela nueva y para rematarla en el último año de colegio. Las miradas reprobatorias porque la hija del comisario Swan volvía. Y como saben pueblo chico infierno grande, yo era la novedad, y como detestaba llamar la atención. Nunca imaginaria que eso no era nada comparado a cuando comencé a salir con los Cullen y Los Hale.

Jasper y Roselie o Rose como la llamabas los que la queríamos, eran hermanos gemelos, físicamente eran hermosos, ambos altos, rubios y de hermosos ojos azules. En cambio en personalidades ambos eran muy distintos, Jasper era más bien callado y muy perceptivo, en cambio Rose le gustaba ser extrovertida y muchas veces el centro de atención.

Por otro lado los Cullen eran extremadamente opuesto, Emmett el mayor era alto y musculoso, el típico fortachón que tendía a asustarte, pero con corazón y mente de niño, Edward, el era un adonis andante, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, musculoso, pero no en extremo, pero con una personalidad de los mil demonios, y Alice, ella era bajita con su pelo desordenado y siempre a la moda, la duendecillo de la moda, como solía llamarla yo, a menos claro que me obligara a comprar ahí era la duende diabólica. Jajajaja

Alice y Jasper eran novios desde siempre, mientras Rose y Emmett hace dos años. Eran realmente felices.

Estaba saliendo de mi clase de lengua cuando una muy alegre Alice me intercepto cuando iba hacia la cafetería, ya la había visto antes, compartíamos esta clase, se sentaba unos puestos atrás de mi, y además era imposible no ver a los Cullen y los Hale, ellos eran simplemente perfectos en la escuela, desde mi primer día me di cuenta y de eso han pasado ya dos meses.

Me sorprendió que me hablara y más aun que me invitara a sentarme en su mesa, intente negarme, pero intenten negarle algo a Alice, verán que es imposible.

Yo quería negarme nada ms por Edward, compartíamos la clase de biología y era mi compañero de laboratorio, pero simplemente me odiaba, apenas me dirigía la palabra en clases y siempre que lo hacía me cambiaba el nombre, era verdaderamente FRUSTRANTE. Lo evitaba a toda costa, pero eso no impedía que muchas veces me quedara mirándolo más de la cuenta. Es que era tan hermoso, y no era solamente eso, si no sus ojos, eran maravillosos, si los veías detenidamente podías ver su alma, y como se comportaba con los demás, siempre era un caballero, era cariñoso con sus hermanos y amigos, simplemente aquí el problema era yo.

Y tendría que topármelo en la hora de almuerzo, porque Alice me hacia esto, ah claro ella no sabía del odio de su hermano hacia mí.

Al llegar a la mesa Alice me presento, salude a todos, Edward no estaba era un alivio, me senté con ellos y comencé a platicar, todos eran realmente muy amables, tanto que hasta se me olvido que estaba en una cafetería con ellos. Y que ellos eran hermanos y amigos de Edward, pero claro mi felicidad no podía durar tanto, cierto, ahí estaba el, pero para mi sorpresa me sonrío, y dijo mi nombre, me beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y hasta se sonrojo, todos en la mesa tenían caras de alegría, a excepción de yo, que mi cara era un mero poema.

Desde ese día era todo distinto, todos me miraban porque me sentaba en la mesa con los Cullen y los Hale, pero sobre todo porque llegaba a la cafetería con Edward, el había cambiado completamente conmigo y yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, lástima que él no sintiera lo mismo que yo, oh al menos eso creía yo.

El día de la graduación había llegado, y para mi sorpresa un muy sonrojado Edward me había invitado, era el mejor día de mi vida, pero eso no fue nada comparado a lo que me esperaba.

Durante el baile, el me dijo que esperara un poco, al rato para mi sorpresa y asombro, y debo decir el de los demás, se abrieron una cortinas dejando a la vista un hermoso piano blanco, con un Edward muy sonrojado, se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar, y para mi alegría también a cantar, su voz era tan aterciopelada, una caricia al alma.

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

__

Y tengo también un corazón  
Que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Para tu amor no hay despedidas  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad  
Y para tu amor que me ilumina  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel

Y tengo también un corazón  
Que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto  
Que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas yo te quiero  
Con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero hoy y siempre  
Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor  
Por existir

Para tu amor lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo  
Y lo que no tengo también, lo conseguiré  
Para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

Y tengo también un corazón  
Que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto  
Que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas yo te quiero  
Con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero hoy y siempre  
Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

El estaba enamorado de alguien más, eso era obvio, la canción era hermosa, pero mi corazón se hacía trizas, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando su aterciopelada voz me detuvo.

-Bella, yo sé que no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero te amo, te gustaría ser mi novia- diciendo un muy amoroso Edward sonrojado y nervioso.

Desde ese día fuimos novios, tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos, sobre todo en el tiempo de la universidad, pero claro nuestro amor, aunque muchas veces cueste creer el amor es más fuerte. Para cuando cumplimos dos años de noviazgo decidió formalizar nuestra relación, y como lo hizo.

Fuimos a nuestra antigua escuela, el lugar donde fue nuestro baile de graduación y nuestro primer beso y nuestro primer día de novios, todo estaba igual que ese día, hasta el piano blanco, todo excepto que estábamos los dos solos.

Cenamos, bailamos y Edward se fue a sentar al lado del piano, comenzó a tocar suaves notas, me encantaba verlo y escucharlo tocar, y mucho más aun cuando componía canciones, y me sentía muy amada al saber que él las escribía para mí.

Su voz aterciolada comenzó una hermosa canción, hermosa y nueva canción.

_No veo la hora  
de colgar mi saco en tu ropero  
no veo la hora  
de cantarte hasta dormir  
no veo la hora  
de arrullar todos tus sueños  
y me des fe  
pensando en ti_

No veo la hora  
de contarte algún secreto  
no veo la hora  
de explicarte quien soy yo  
y recuperar los momentos  
que perdimos en el camino  
solos tu y yo

Tengo para darte  
un beso en libertad  
un abrazo por la noche  
un cuento que te haga soñar  
si la vida nos junto a los dos  
para crecer amor contigo  
yo quiero aprender  
por ti puedo ser  
una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
por ti vuelvo a ser  
amor y fe  
no veo la hora de volverte a ver

No veo la hora  
de correr bajo la lluvia  
no veo la hora  
de pintar tu desnudes  
sentarme a leerte un verso  
que nos una  
y que descubra  
otra razón para creer

Tengo para darte  
un beso en libertad  
un abrazo por la noche  
un cuento que te haga soñar  
si la vida nos junto a los dos  
para crecer amor contigo  
yo quiero aprender  
por ti puedo ser  
una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
por ti vuelvo a ser  
amor y fe

no veo la hora de volver!!  
No veo la hora de volver!!  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, la canción era hermosa y decía tanto, Edward y yo nunca habíamos estado juntos, éramos muy enchapados a la antigua, pero eso no quitaba que ambos lo deseáramos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando se acerco a mí, y como si hubiéramos retrocedidos dos años pronuncio las mismas palabras de 2 años atrás.

-Bella, te amo, quiero preguntarte algo-se puso de rodillas mi corazón latía a mil por horas. Saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo negro, abrió la caja y un anillo muy hermoso descansaba en el- bella, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- y ahí estaba mi cielo personal pidiéndome matrimonio.

Claro que si, Edward beso mi mano, luego coloco el anillo de su bisabuela en mi dedo, donde aún sigue. La boda se celebro 6 meses después.

Si bien Edward y yo queríamos una boda muy simple, nuestra queridísima hermana *nótese el sarcasmo* no nos escucho.

Hizo una ceremonia muy grande, estaba todo Fork invitado, si bien me había molestado en ese hecho, ya que todos se burlarían de la bella que se casa a los 20 años, lo único que tuve que pensar fue en Edward y en nuestro gran amor, y todo paso muy rápido y muy feliz, Edward también compuso una canción para mi, era realmente hermosa, y explicaba como con tan solo vernos nos amamos con todo nuestro ser, porque si Edward y yo nos enamoramos desde el primer momento. Solo que nuestras mentes quisieron resistirse.

_Todo cambió cuando te vi.  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

Oh no Oh no no  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi.

Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi  
Todo cambió Cuando te vi

Lagrimas en mis ojos, con cada nota y cada palabra, como es posible que un ser tan hermoso y tan único y perfecto como Edward me amara a mí, era algo que con los años no me podría explicar.

Y así han pasado 50 años desde ese día, hoy celebramos nuestras bodas de oro, tenemos 4 hermosos hijos, Nessie y Ethan que son gemelos, Anthony y Carlie y 12 hermosos nietos/as, y muchos sobrinos y sobrinas.

Familia numerosa, abuelos, ya éramos abuelos…

-en que piensas cariño- me susurro Edward en mi oído, y como siempre la corriente eléctrica me dejo con mis mejillas sonrojadas, era imposible pensar que aun pasado el tiempo, este hombre tenía el mismo, o peor, efecto en mi.

Me dio vuelta para responderle- en como nuestras vidas cambiaron cuando me mude a Fork, en la graduación, en nuestra boda, en nuestros hijos/as y en lo mucho que te amo- le dije rosando sus labios.

El sonrío contra ellos y me beso.

**POV Edward**

Bese a mi esposa, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, sus besos eran aditivos, muy aditivos. Y a pesar de los años y que ahora nuestro pelo era canoso, nuestras cuerpos lleno de arrugas y con familia, nunca me arrepentiría de haber pasado con ella los últimos 53 años de mi vida…y justo como mi esposa caí en mis propios recuerdos.

Hace 53 años mi vida cambio drásticamente, quien iba a imaginar que Bella Swan iba a cambiar mi mundo y girarlo en 360°.

Antes que ella llegara, yo solo era un muchacho que huía de las chicas y el amor. El amor ya me había defraudado una vez, y como… mi novia Tanya, ex novia, estaba presionándome con el tema del sexo, tanto le costaba a ella entender que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero ella no, claro que no, y la manera que tuve para darme cuenta, fui a buscarla después de clases a casa, ese día se había sentido enferma, y claro, yo el buen novio la fui a ver, y al llegar a casa estaba un auto que no conocí, quise mirar por la ventana, sabía que era algo muy malo, pero algo me decía que lo hiciera, y lo que vi, me dejo marcando ocupado, Tanya estaba con un chico, no lo conocía, se veía bastante mayor, y estaban ambos desnudos, teniendo sexo salvaje.

Me fui antes que se dieran cuenta, y al día siguiente termine con ella, alegando que para la próxima vez que se enfermara no olvidara cerrar la ventana. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, desde ese día jure no volver a enamorarme.

Pero de ahí solo tuvieron que pasar dos meses, hasta que llego Bella… al mirarla supe que era todo lo que siempre soñé, pero claro yo y mi promesa, como una estúpida chiquilla intenta hacerme olvidad que no me volvería a enamorar.

Los primeros dos meses fueron desastrosos, le hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, porque sabía que si hablaba con ella, me enamoraría, y eso era lo que deseaba evitar.

Mis respuestas en biología eran monosílabos, y cuando necesitaba hablarle más de lo acostumbrado, le cambiaba el nombre, era divertido ver su cara cuando se enojaba y se ruborizaba, era un rubor distinto al cuando la pillaba mirándome, porque si, ella me miraba, y mucho mayor cuando me veía a mi hacerlo.

Alice se dio cuenta del cambio, se lo negué y negué, pero ella tenía un don y siempre terminaba sabiendo lo que me pasaba.

Un día apareció en mi cuarto y me dijo:

-tu estas enamorado de Bella Swan- su miraba daba una seguridad que ni yo mismo tenia.

Después de decir eso se marcho de mi habitación sumido en mis propios pensamientos. Pero claro eso no termino ahí, al otro día Alice me dijo que si no hablaba ella buscaría la forma, y claro que lo hizo, invito a bella a nuestra mesa. Tenía que hablar con ella, la salude con su nombre a lo que ella me miro sorprendida y sonrojada y su sonrojo aumento considerablemente cuando la bese en la mejilla. Un nuevo sonrojo para mi lista.

Y desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables, yo no podía negar estaba completamente enamorado de Bella, pero me daba miedo admitirlo.

Una tarde después de dejar a Bella en casa, y considerando que la casa estaba vacía me dirigí a mi piano y comencé a tocar notas sin sentidos, mientras el rostro de bella venia a mi mente, y ahí comenzaron a juntarse letras en mi cabeza y comencé a cantar…

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy._

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

La canción expresaba todo lo que sentía, me sentí demasiado feliz y seguro de poder confesar mis sentimientos a ella, ella no era como las demás, ahora solo esperar que ella me aceptara. No mucho tiempo después le dedique la canción, y simplemente a ella le encanto.

Lo prepare todo para la noche de la graduación, Alice me ayudo, yo solo tenía que invitarla al baile, se veía bastante sorprendida, pero acepto, no sin antes sonrojarse con un nuevo tono de rojo, ¿Cuántos tonos de rojo había? Bella ya llevaba una lista de unos mil…

Bella era perfecta, esperaba que tan solo la canción que había compuesto para ella le gustara.

Cuando me vio frente al piano, sonrió, aunque se veía la admiración y la sorpresa en su rostro.

Y mirándola a ella comencé a tocar, y a cantar

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

Su cara mostraba sorpresa, y pude detectar un tono de preocupación… pero seguí cantando, esta canción expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, todo mi amor, toda mi ser.

_  
Y tengo también un corazón  
Que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos_

Mi corazón, ya no latería por nadie más, mi corazón era solo suyo, mi corazón latía por ella/ sus ojos estaban inundadas en lagrimas….

Para tu amor no hay despedidas  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad  
Y para tu amor que me ilumina  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel

Y tengo también un corazón  
Que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto  
Que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas yo te quiero  
Con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero hoy y siempre  
Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor  
Por existir

Yo la quería tanto, tanto que mi dolor era su dolor, que no quería ver esas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, quería ser siempre yo el que las limpiara, quería ser yo quien la consolara, quien la amara, ella me daba todo con tan solo existir, yo quería que ella fuera feliz, daría mi vida porque ella lo fuera.

_  
Para tu amor lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo  
Y lo que no tengo también, lo conseguiré  
Para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

Y tengo también un corazón  
Que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto  
Que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas yo te quiero  
Con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero hoy y siempre  
Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

Al terminar la canción, bella estaba llorando, es que no entendía que la amaba, porque en su mirada había tanta tristeza, acaso ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, -claro que no, me reclamo mi conciencia- ella es un ángel.

Pero yo estaba decidido, y antes de que ella saliera arrancando de ahí, no importándome que hubiera un salón lleno de alumnos curiosos mirando la escena, me declare, le dije lo mucho que la amaba. Ese día ella acepto ser mi novia.

Todo era perfecto, ella simplemente era perfecta, no podía pedir a nadie más para mi vida.

Pero como no todo es color de rosas, el pasado tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y con ellos problemas con bella, pero nuestro amor fue más fuerte.

Tanya intento separarnos, pero no lo consiguió. Y yo no quería volver a pasar por eso en ningún otro momento, por lo que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida.

O una de las mujeres, pedí permiso en nuestra antigua escuela y organice todo, con la ayuda de mis hermanos/as y sus novios/as la escena del baile de graduación.

Este día seria especial, y solo esperaba que Bella otra vez me aceptara.

Cenamos, bailamos, y otra vez compuse una canción para ella.

Cuando comencé a tocar ella me miraba atenta, animándome a continuar.

_No veo la hora  
de colgar mi saco en tu ropero  
no veo la hora  
de cantarte hasta dormir  
no veo la hora  
de arrullar todos tus sueños  
y me des fe  
pensando en ti_

Era todo lo que quería, estar con ella, ser quién llegara cada día a casa, quien pudiera cantarle antes de dormir, quien pudiera velar sus sueños, quien la amara y siempre pensara en ella.

_  
No veo la hora  
de contarte algún secreto  
no veo la hora  
de explicarte quien soy yo  
y recuperar los momentos  
que perdimos en el camino  
solos tu y yo  
_

Eran tantos los momentos juntos, pero aun así eran mucho los años que habíamos pasado separados, y no quería perder ningún momento junto a ella._  
_

_Tengo para darte  
un beso en libertad  
un abrazo por la noche  
un cuento que te haga soñar  
si la vida nos junto a los dos  
para crecer amor contigo  
yo quiero aprender  
por ti puedo ser  
una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
por ti vuelvo a ser  
amor y fe  
no veo la hora de volverte a ver  
_

Quería ser todo para ella, y ella así lo estaba entendiendo, porque a diferencia de la primera vez que le cante, sus lágrimas ahora eran de amor y felicidad.

_  
No veo la hora  
de correr bajo la lluvia  
no veo la hora  
de pintar tu desnudes  
sentarme a leerte un verso  
que nos una  
y que descubra  
otra razón para creer  
_

Con bella ambos habíamos decidido esperar, y nunca pensé que la espera costara tanto, había imaginado como seria, pero intentaba no hacerlo, ya que más ansioso me ponía.

_  
Tengo para darte  
un beso en libertad  
un abrazo por la noche  
un cuento que te haga soñar  
si la vida nos junto a los dos  
para crecer amor contigo  
yo quiero aprender  
por ti puedo ser  
una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
por ti vuelvo a ser  
amor y fe_

no veo la hora de volver!!  
No veo la hora de volver!!  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver

Al terminar de cantar me acerque a ella, igual a la vez que le pedi que fuera mi novia, pero claro esto era muy muy distinto.

-bella. Te amo-

Ella se sornojo, como amaba sus sonrojos. Estaba feliz, me arrodille frente a ella y saque de mi bolsillo el hermoso anillo de mi bis abuela.

La cara de bella era todo un poema, esta feliz, sorprendida, anehelante, nerviosa y contenta.

Junte valor y le pedi que fuera mi esposa, ella acepto soriendome, y besandome de una manera que deberia estar prohibida.

Queriamos una boda sencilla, pero quien puede controlar al mostruo que tengo por hermana, no, ella queria literalmente tirar la casa por la ventana, asi que invito a todo fork, y cuando digo a todo fork, es a todo fork, sabia que a Bella no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atencion, asi que me las arregle para infundirle confianza y tranquilidad, y de paso infundirme tranquilidad a mi tambien, me concentre tan solo en que pronto seria el esposo de la mujer mas maravillosa y perfecta y ella seria solo mia.

Queria poder expresarle todo lo que sentia desde el momento en que la habia visto y como era tan feliz con el simple hecho de que ella me amara, asi que compuse una nueva cancion para ella.

Muchas veces ella bromeaba conmigo por eso, me decia que debia haber escogido musica antes que medicina, pero que por otro lado no queria tener que estar espantando un monton de moscas en casa, y preferia ver el amor que profesaba a los niños y niñas que iban a mi consulta, ya que era pediatra.

El dia de la boda ya habia llegado y con eso mi mis nervios aumentaron, estaba esperandola en el altar, habian pasado unos minutos, pero tenia que recordar que las novias siempre se atrasan, esperaba que fuera solo unos minutos, jasper intentaba calmarme pero nada funcionaba, cuando comenzo Rose a tocar la marcha, todo estaba perfecto, ella se veia bastante nerviosa, pero todo se esfumo cuando nos miramos, en ese momento solo existiamos ella y yo. Y nuestro amor.

Dijimos nuestros votos con emoción, y cuando el nos declararon marido y mujer, bese a mi ahora esposa, y nueva Sra. Cullen.

En el momento de la recepcion me acerque a ella, y le dije que tenia algo para ella, ella lo sospechaba, siempre le escribia, ella era mi musa. Esperaba que esta también le gustara.

_Todo cambió cuando te vi.  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
_

Y como era verdad eso, todo había cambiado cuando ella entro en mi vida, era mi luz, era mis colores era mi todo…

_  
Oh no Oh no no  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi.

Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi  
Todo cambió Cuando te vi

Ella sonreía cuando termine de cantar… como era fácil quererla, y como simplemente era mi vida. No podía imaginar mi vida sin mí ángel.

Ese día nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel, Mi vida tiene sentido cuando ella está conmigo, si no es así, prefiero morir. Nos refugiamos en una isla de la costa, éramos solo ella y yo.

Y cuanto agradecí al cielo haber esperado por ella y por mí, nuestra noche de bodas fue simplemente perfecta. Ella era mi otra mitad, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, nos complementábamos, nos amábamos, éramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas, dos piezas destinadas a estar juntas. Y lo más perfecto de todo era que ella era completamente mía, y yo completamente suyo.

Y eso sigue así después de estos 50 años de matrimonio.

Ha habido momentos difíciles, peleas, discusiones, preocupaciones, falta de tiempo.

Yo era un importante médico pediatra y en mis tiempos libres me dedicaba a la música, por su parte Bella era una exitosa economista, y una excelente madre y esposa, encontraba tiempo para todo, y me enseño a encontrarlo.

Nos seguíamos complementando igual que siempre.

Y como dije anteriormente hoy era nuestro aniversario, habíamos preparado una cena con toda nuestra familia, Bella me dio el regalo de tener una familia grande, y además mis hermanos no se quedaron atrás tenía bastantes sobrinos y sobrinas, lo cual fue muy bueno para mis hijos/as que se criaron con muchos primos y primas, y mis nietos y nietas, que siguen teniendo bastantes primos y primas. Somos una familia numerosa.

Y hoy nos juntaríamos todos.

Bella lucia un hermoso vestido azul, como amaba ese color en ella, y Alice seguía vistiéndola, era increíble como mi hermana tenía tanta energía aun.

Llegamos al lugar donde se celebraría, que para mi sorpresa fue la casa de mis padres, el lugar de nuestro matrimonio, la celebración comenzó, Emmett seguía igual que siempre con sus bromas, Rose intentaba frenarlo pero nunca pudo completamente, Jasper seguía tranquilo al lado de la Hiperactiva Alice. Mis hijos estaban con sus esposas, mis hijas con sus esposos, y mis nietos estaban jugando, los más pequeños, porque el grupo de Jóvenes habían venido con sus novias. Y las chicas con sus novios. Era divertido ver la escena, mis hijos y mis yernos querían partirle la cara a los novios de mis nietas, tal como Charlie alguna vez quiso pegarme, o como yo quise partir la cara de mis yernos, todo se repetía. Simplemente yo ahora los entendía y solo pedía que las amaran aun mas de lo que yo amaba a MI BELLA.

Como para todos los aniversarios tenía una canción preparada para ella, me dirigí a mi antiguo piano, y comencé a tocar notas, y aunque mi voz ya no era la misma de antes, al mirar a bella, supe que a ella no le importaba, ya que todo lo que valía era que estuviéramos juntos.

_Quién diría que el mink y la mezclilla,  
Podrían fundirse un día, quien diría,  
Tu caviar y yo tortilla, quien diría,  
Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías._

y eso era completamente cierto, Bella y yo siempre fuimos completamente distintos, diferentes, pero aun asi nos fundiamos y eramos un solo ser.

_Tú vas al banco y yo prefiero la alcancía,  
Oigo Serrat y tú prefieres locomía,  
Tú vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía,  
Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías._

Siempre diferente, pero en lo diferente esta la armonia, era el yin, para mi que era el yan... ella era mi luna, y yo era su sol, ella era mi musa, mientras yo era quien siempre le escribia y le decicaba palabras de amor. Ella era perfecta, una diosa, mientras yo simplemente era un mortal.

Quién diría, quién diría que son años,  
Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano,  
Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante,  
Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano.

Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía,  
Que bendición la mía,  
Despertar junto a tí cada día.

La mayor bendicion de todas era despertar junto a ella cada mañana, ya son años, 50 para ser exactos, y nunca me he arrependido de despertar junto a ella...

Yo trovador y tú estudiante de economía,  
Tú con los números yo con la filosofía,  
Y aunque suene imposible en teoría,  
Al amor le importa poco las utopías.

Podiamos ser distintos, podriamos no haber encajado, pero yo te amo y tu me amas, y eso nos hace unicos y hace perfecto a nuestro amor.

Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía,  
Por ser agua y aceite que ironía,  
Si fuésemos iguales que apatía,  
No tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día.

La gente siempre hablo, siempre intento separarnos, pero que importa, miralos a ellos, y miranos a nosotros, mira nuestra familia, mira el amor que te tengo, mientras yo me sumergo en un mar de chocolate que me invita a amarla porque ella me ama a mi.

Quién diría, quién diría que son años,  
Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano,  
Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante,  
Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano.

Quién diría, quién diría que son años,  
Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano,  
Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante,  
Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano.

Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía,  
Que bendición la mía  
Despertar junto a tí cada día.

Bella me abrazo y beso, nunca me cansaria de sus besos, podria morir en este momento, ya que mi vida estaba completa, tenia a mi amor, a mis hijos e hijas, y mis nietos y nietas, a mi hermanos y hermanas y mi gran familia.

Nos despedimos de todos y partimos a nuestro hogar, felices.

Entramos a nuestro dormitorios, para amarnos, al igual que todas las noches desde hace 50 años.

Suspirando nuestros nombres y diciendonos lo mucho que nos amamos.

_**FiN**_

* * *

Y??????????? Que les parecio?

Les gusto...

Les confiezo que la idea se me ocurrio ayer despues de haber ido a ver luna nueva con mi hermana, venia en el bus escuchando ¿quien diria? De Ricardo arjona, y pense que seria lindo un fic donde edward le dedicara esta cancion a Bella... en un aniversario... y bueno pense en las bodas de oro, para los que no lo saben las Bodas de oro son las bodas que se realizan al cumplir 50 años de matrimonio.

Y bueno en si el fic era la celebracion del aniversario y la cancion.

Pero queria dar algunos detaller, y bueno creo que me alargue un poquito, 22 hojas de word...

Pero espero valga la pena y reciba algun comentario ;)

Por otro lado las canciones que puse fueron...

Para tu Amor de Juanez

No veo la Hora de Noel (ex Sin Bandera)

Todo Cambio- Camila

Eres- cae tacuba

¿Quién diria? Ricardo Arjona

Puse las canciones dos veces ya que en una edward explica el porque de las canciones, espero que no les moleste...

Bueno chicas otro aviso, para las que me leen de antes ya sea cualquiera de mis historias, queria contarles que cambie mi nombre ya que el anterior "pequelita" no era muy significativo, en cambio el de ahora es lizzy... de mi nombre... y lo demas "daydreaming" significa "soñando despierta" que es mi normal estado de animo =P

Espero que este One Shop recompense el tardarme en actualizar... pero creo que valio la pena, eso lo sabre si dejan su comentario en el botoncito verde...

Saludos grandes, abrazos y besos...

Cuidense mucho

Con Cariño

**lizzy'daydreaming**


End file.
